


Yarn!Spike Watches the Kids

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: Yarn!Spike [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby-sitting isn't easy, especially when you're a doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yarn!Spike Watches the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done with these, I really did, but I was commenting on [Accidental Fatherhood](http://devo79.livejournal.com/tag/fic:%20accidental%20fatherhood) and [devo79](http://devo79.livejournal.com/) made a comment about Yarn!Spike babysitting Xander and Angel's kids.  
>  **Note** : I asked for and received devo79's permission before posting this story.
> 
> [Accidental Fatherhood](http://archiveofourown.org/series/17872) now on AO3!

Tiny fingers brushed against Wesley's arm as the hand grabbed onto the chair for support. Shrieking, Wesley clutched the scrolls to his chest – to keep them safe – as he leaped to his feet. He barely noticed the drool covered chin below the small fangs as the face fell away from his. A scream worthy of a banshee erupted as Liam's butt hit the floor. Wesley's head turned towards an answering cry that came from the hallway as Kathy, whose crawling couldn't keep up with her brother's uneven steps, responded to his distress. 

Dropping his precious scrolls back onto the table, Wesley scooped up Liam and ran towards the sound of the crying baby. “Spike,” he shouted as Liam, rubbing his face against Wesley's shirt, left a smear of tears and snot. “I thought you were watching them.” 

“Not a lot I could do,” Spike snarled back. “You're the git who turned me into a bloody doll.” Leaning over, Wesley picked up Kathy, who had a death grip on the knitted Spike. 

Wesley didn't think twice about plopping them all down on the leather couch that they usually reserved for clients. Keeping drool off of tomes was much more important and, besides, it wasn't his duty to keep the furniture clean. “You were supposed to keep them out of trouble while I researched the counter-spell.” 

“How?” Spike replied. 

“Well, just be authoritative,” Wesley replied uncertainly. 

Liam reached over and started gnawing on Spike, his fangs going through the knitted arm. “Hey! You stop that,” Spike shouted at the toddler. Liam gnawed harder. Kathy stopped crying and stared at Liam's teeth chomping through Spike. “Wesley, stop him,” Spike cried out. “If I have huge sodding holes in my arms when you turn me back...” Kathy tried to get her mouth around Spike's head. “Stop her,” Spike yelled. “She's getting drool in my eyes.” 

Wesley tried to pull the kids further apart so at least one of them would let go. Spike shrieked, “Watch it! You're about to tear my arm off.” The door of the Hyperion opened. Xander and Angel stopped, stared at the chaos before them, glanced at each other, and closed the door before they quietly backed out into the night.


End file.
